Atlantis
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Atlantis. The city everyone said didn't exist. Does it really? It's up to Ben Gates and his team to figure it out! Riley/OC  Really bad at summarizing this! Just read, I promise it isn't crap! Thanks!
1. Stupid Red Ferrari

**Okay, I actually had no intentions of righting something for this fandom but somehow I stayed up until 4 AM in the morning reading National Treasure fanfictions. I am now hooked! I always liked Riley's cute quirkiness so I guess that kinda fueled the fire to right this. This is sort of my version of what would or could happen in National Treasure 3. Without further ado, here is Atlantis.**

**A/N: OMG! I almost forgot to give a bit of information on my OC!**

**Natalia DeJenes: Owner, journalist, and author. Writes columns regarding her treasure searching adventures, and travel on a popular website. Is a whiz with computers and dabbles with deciphering clues. Is the female best friend of Ben Gates. Also really good friends with Abigail. Is accompanied on her expeditions by best friend and roommate Harper Collins.**

Atlantis Chapter One

"Talia! I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Riley Poole!" Harper and Jenna said excitedly as we waited in line at Barnes & Nobles for a book signing. I didn't even want to really be here, considering the rivalry and history me and Poole had together. Back in college, we had a fling. Well, it was more like a series of flings, that led to feelings and then it got really complicated, so I ended it. And then the rivalry blossomed even more in the last 15 minutes, our books both came out at pretty much the same time and my mind-blowing reception of the novel completely unhinged him. People who were in line for the signing were actually asking me to sign stuff. I kinda felt bad for stealing Riley's thunder. I'll have the chance to feel bad about it later. When it was finally our turn, I felt sick to my stomach but didn't let it show. "Natalia." He nodded to me.

"Riley." I told him dryly, refusing to look into his grey eyes directly.

"So who should I make this out to?" He asked us, taking a particular interest in me. I was about to call him out on it, when my cell phone signaling that I had a new message. I opened it, sighing with relief when I saw who it was.

Ben: Hey are we still assembling the team to meet at your place?

I quickly typed in a yes, and looked back at Riley who was signing the books. Why did he look so smug?

"Here you lovely ladies go." He said before returning the books, winking at me lightly. "Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes at him, following Jenna out of the door. When we got into the car, Jenna started giggling while looking at me. WTH?

"Hey General Giggles, what's so funny?" I asked her from the passenger seat.

"Take a look." She replied, handing over the book.

This can't be good. On the inside of the book, was the signature of Riley and something else that made me want to strangle Poole. In black ink, the page read: Maybe we can get a coffee or something? Like old times. 346-211-5905, Call me. R-

So I pulled out my phone and decided to text him.

Natalia: Got your little message.

Riley: Did you now?

Natalia: Yeah, I did. So what exactly did I do to deserve the pleasure of you giving me your number?

Riley: Just wanted to talk. Anyways, I actually have to go, so I'll text you later!

I was just about ready to chuck my phone at the concrete as we pulled into my driveway. I smiled with a new wave of relaxation when I saw Ben and Abigail walking toward us. When we began discussing our latest discovery, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a cherry red Ferrari parked in front of my house.

I'm dead.

_**National Treasure- National Treasure- National Treasure- National Treasure- National Treasure-**_

"I can't believe your team included _him_!" I told them, an icy feeling of anger coursing through my veins.

"I can't believe your Greek Myths and history expert is _her!_" Riley spoke, clearly as irritated as me.

"Ok, you guys need to stop. You are both acting like 5 year-olds! Get it together!" Abigail yelled, surprising us all. We all turned to look at her in shock.

"Don't look at me like that. Someone needed to say it." She told us, leaning against the couch.

**Ah! I typed that chapter so quick! Anyways review and tell me what you wanna see next. I really need feedback! Alright you guys, I gotta go brainstorm for more things and research for the story. So much fanfic related homework! LOL!**

**Byee!**

**Little Miss Purple **


	2. Murano!

**Hey guys! Hopefully, I can convince my parents to take me to rent the National Treasure movies, because I haven't watched them in a while. Oh and some of this chapter will be in Greek just a heads up.**

Atlantis Chapter Two

"Riley, είστε ένας τέτοιος πόνος στην άκρη, τώρα." I told him as we walked toward to Ben, Harper and Abigail who were researching some information on where Atlantis might be located at this point in time.

"Ben, translate please." Riley requested, looking confused.

"I would rather not. Because it's kinda true." Ben tells him.

When he says this, I fell over laughing.

"Let me guess was it Latin?" Riley guesses, desperately trying to figure out what I had said to him.

"No!" We all say in unison, looking at Riley.

"Geesh. No need to get all fussy." He scoffs.

"Guys! Look! I found something." Harper states, grabbing our attention.

"It says that the key to unlocking the city of Atlantis is this thing." She explains pointing to a bronze plate covered with engravings.

"That's the Idol of Ares. They're showcasing it next weekend in Murano." Abigail tells us.

"Italy?" Riley and I ask in disbelief.

_In Talia's Room…_

I was furiously typing on my laptop when someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I yell, not bothering to ask who it was.

"Hey." It was Riley.

_Well isn't that just freaking awesome!_

"Hey. Pack for Murano yet?" I ask, still typing.

"Um yeah. What are you working on?" He asks, coming over to sit next to me.

"Trying to see if I can find out where they are keeping the idol." I tell him, finally looking up at him.

"Did you try getting through the security feeds?" He questions, noting my work.

"Um no, but I…" He cut me off by taking my laptop.

"Should start taking my advice more often I know." He finishes for me, grinning at me evilly.

"And here you go." He states, handing me back my laptop. I stare at the security cam feeds in awe.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking: "Oh Riley, you're so smart!"" He says cockily.

"Hahahahaha. You know I'm armed right?" I say sarcastically.

"Well since we leave early tomorrow, you should probably get some sleep." He tells me while gently, closing my laptop, starting for the door.

"Yeah you're probably right. Night, Riles." I tell him as he exits the room.

"Goodnight, Talls." He tells me, smiling, completely oblivious to the fact that he called me by the nickname he dubbed for me back when we were dating. As soon as I'm under the covers, I magically doze off.

It's going to be a heck of a time in Murano.

**Alright y'all if you guys were wondering what Talia called Riley, here it is: "Riley, you are such a pain in the butt right now." Anyways, review and all of that lovely stuff. I actually have to go to sleep. Big band competition tomorrow. Bye!**


	3. Improvise!

Atlantis Chapter Three

**It's Chapter Three people! And it's also Super Bowl Sunday! I read the reviews and it motivated me to post a new chapter. So here it is! Oh and if anyone knows what city Ben and Abigail live in, please tell me but I'm going to guess it's in DC.**

At DCA….

When the black Audi that contained Natalia and Harper stopped in front of the proper terminal, both women stepped out of the car looking like movie stars; Harper clad in a floral dress with combat boots and Talia in a knotted stripe patterned crop top with a tight fitting black mini skirt along with shades and heels.

After getting through all of the security and baggage checks, they all were occupied with something. Talia bickering with Riley about something, Harper on the phone with her friend who is working the gala, trying to get invites, Ben and Abigail flirting with each other aimlessly. "Okay your being childish." Riley argued with the curly haired blonde.

"I know what you are but what am I?" She shot back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Touché." He replied as he began working at something on his Dell.

Taking this as his surrender, Natalia walked over to a chair across from him and began typing a new article on her Toshiba. (**Me: They're natural born computer enemies! LOL!**)

"Flight 342 to Venice now boarding." The lady at the front desk announced.

The group of five got up and proceeded to board the plane.

8 hours and 44 minutes later…

Talia's POV

Ah, gotta love that new country smell. Especially when it's Italy and the airport smelt like oregano. When we finally reached the hotel, I raced to the bathroom to change clothes, since the gala was in 2 hours.

I took a shower, went over the plan with everyone as my hair was drying, got dressed, and waited for Abigail and Harper to get ready, since they insisted on doing my hair and makeup.

Abigail put my hair in an elegant bun, while Harper did some low key cat eyes with pink blush and bright red lipstick. As Abigail inserted the last bobby pin, she dropped some horrible news.

"Oh we forgot to mention that we had to put Riley as your date." Abigail told me lightly, hoping I wouldn't explode.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I stated, my knuckles turning white.

"Relax. You know the plan; you only have to use it as a cover." Harper told me, comfortingly.

At The Gala…

"Names?" The bouncer at the entrance asked me and Riley.

"Alessandra Mellia and Antonio Pennington." I said swiftly, shifting uncomfortably as he checked off our names on the list.

"Alright, we're in." I told Ben and Abigail through the earpiece.

I broke away from Riley and waiting for his signal, walked into the bathroom. Suddenly, my phone buzzed from inside of my clutch. I pulled it out of the bag and opened the text.

_I know that you're looking for Atlantis. Don't waste your time like your stupid father._

My heart stopped beating as I read the text.

_Talia: Don't you dare talk about my father like that! Who are you?_

_UNKOWN: Is that anyway to talk to your stepfather? Just to let you know, me and my men know that you're here with Gates, his girlfriend, that friend of yours, and your boy-toy computer geek._

I had to get out of here.

"Riley! Meet me outside by the car now! I gotta get out of here!" I hissed, speed walking out of the restroom.

As soon as I met Riley outside, I caught a glimpse of Ash(my stepfather) walking in our general area. I had to improvise or this whole thing is over. I grabbed Riley quickly and kissed him. He quickly caught on and kissed me back. I hope this works, I thought as we continued kissing.

**AH! Conflict is rising along with romance. Lovely! Anyways review and tell me what you wanna see next! Bye!  
><strong> 

**Little Miss Purple**


	4. Lies and Car Chases

**I'm back! Anyways, this takes off right where we left off! This chapter is going to be a bit short because I was multi-tasking. So I'll just get on with the story!  
><strong> 

Atlantis Chapter Four

Natalia's POV

"Um thank you?" Riley replied as I stopped kissing him.

"Seriously. Riley, just… Dude, just shut up and get in the car." I told him shaking my head, climbing into the car.

"Care to explain what was that out there?" Riley asked me, expecting an answer.

I really did not want nor did I NEED to explain my whole situation to him right now. There was a lot of stuff that has gone down in my life. I'll just do the "classy" thing and lie.

"I-I thought I saw my ex-boyfriend." Riley arches an eyebrow at me. "After I broke up with him, he stalked me and sent me threatening text messages." I eyed him nervously as I could practically see the gears turning in his head, analyzing my words.

He sighed as if he believed me and gave me an apologetic look. Ah, success! It took everything in me to fight that triumphant smirk tugging at my lips. Breaking the somewhat comforting silence, my phone went off. Oh thank heavens, it was Harper.

Phone Convo:

H: Hey where are you and lover boy? Ben and Abigail are headed your way with the documents and plate.

N: First of all, what documents? And second, we are in the car waiting for y'all and I'm overlooking your lover boy remark.

H: Uh-oh. Italian cops after me, Ben, and Abby. When we get into the car DRIVE!

Then she hung up. I look up to see Harper, Abigail, and Ben sprinting toward us.

Once everyone flung themselves into the car, Riley sped off. Not even half a mile later, we heard sirens.

"I'm seriously getting tired of these car chases." Abigail remarked from the back.

Ah, isn't getting chased by Italian police fun?

**Yeah guys, I know it sucked but I'm going through a bit of a writing slump. So anyways, review, favorite, alert, all of that good stuff. Wish me luck on possibly the BIGGEST TEST OOF MY LIFE TOMMORROW! Love y'all!**

**~Lil Miss Purple**


End file.
